Traditionally, surround sound systems are calibrated using a microphone or microphone array placed at a “sweet spot” or default listening position to measure audio signals played by each of the loudspeakers. The microphone or microphone array is usually tethered to an AV receiver or processor by means of a long cable. Alternatively, some systems include integrated microphones which may be used for calibration.